


One Last Riddle

by Wiecznykac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: Polish version- https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921934Wattpad-https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/117201623-one-last-riddlenygmobblepoteng





	One Last Riddle

It's our lat riddle my dear Edward  
So I've got a question to you  
Have you been ever in love with me?

Do you remeber our first meeting? Because I do.  
I remeber the way you was looking at me at the police station.  
And you asked me for a favour.  
I told you to step back.  
And now I wanna hold you in my hands.  
We were partners in crime.  
A Penguin and Riddler.  
You helped me to become a mayor of this mad city.  
We could rule Gotham together.  
But you wanted others.  
First Kristin Kringle, the woman you worked with at the police station.  
But you killed her. I was so happy. Next Isabell.  
She knew.  
She knew that I love you.  
So she had to die.  
I faked her accident.  
I cheered you up.  
You were sorrowful while I was happy.  
And now you're standing here.  
Your gun is pointing at my chest. You're mad. And I am fearful Finaly I'm breave enough to tell you my feelings. I'm not hidding my tears.  
But you're not listening.  
You don't want to.  
You're followed by your pain and revange's desire.  
I'm trying to touch you but don't let me do that.  
You'll kill me.  
You tried already.  
It's just a matter of time.  
But you don't give up.  
We can start it once again.  
In fact, it is I who created you.  
I CREATED EDWARD NYGMA.  
We need each other.  
Or is it just my imagination?  
It's not too late.  
We can start it once again.

Isabella. 

You mentioned this dead girl again. It's getting me mad and embittered.  
I don't hide it anymore.  
I'm yelling out all I think about you. But is it all the truth? I don't know.  
I don't think sober.  
I don't wanna hurt you.  
I'm looking in your eyes to make you feel quilty.  
I'm crying and yelling right in front of your eyes. But you? You're just looking at me. You don't say anything. Why won't you say a word. So I'm yelling again.

SAY SOMETHING! 

And you're shooting.  
I'm feeling terrible pain.  
I see the darkness in front of my eyes. It is the end. But I'm still looking at you. You grasp my tie.  
What do you want to do?  
Hug?  
Apologize?  
Kiss?  
No, you just push me away.  
I'm falling into river. I'm drowning. I'm pulling out my hands.  
But you're just standing still.  
I'm feeling pain but not psychical one. You casted me off.  
My love. If there's a life after death, I'm gonna get my revange there. Maybe we will be together there?  
Maybe I'll ask you again there. 

Have you been ever in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Polish version- https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921934  
> Wattpad-https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/117201623-one-last-riddlenygmobblepoteng


End file.
